dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nym Viper
Nym Viper Ravenclaw Alumna This character belongs to Faery Queen History In the beginning... Nym Viper is a Pure-Blood witch. Her family consists of Pure-Bloods, her parents are Aldo Viper an Italian wizard from the Viper family and Fang Cai, a Chinese witch from the Fang family. Aldo met his wife Cai while she was on a tour of Rome. They were only 22. As a child Nym attended a Muggle school until she began attending Hogwarts, she knows a great deal about both worlds. She knew better than to try and use magic, to impress the Muggle children, and she knew better than to react when the magical children made fun of her for going to the Muggle school. Nym is a cherished only child, she has no brothers, and no sister, nor does she have substitutes. To her parents she is a prodigy, she began speaking properly when she was approximately 11 months old. Her parents were adamant very early on that she learn as much as possible, and be physically active. Reading, and comprehending an impressive amount of a dictionary or encyclopedia for her age by the time she was 11, Nym is gifted. Not in the traditional sense. She has the ability to understand the basics of, and border on the point of excelling at anything she does. She has always dreamed of becoming a Healer, even though she has always entertained the idea of hurting people. In self-defense only. It is not entirely unreasonable to her that someone who knows how inflict pain, quite well, would also know the best methods to reverse, and cease pain entirely. She wants to learn about Neurobiology, she cannot be swayed from her belief that neurology second to healing will make her the very best of those able to help people when they are in need. She dreams of being Professor Viper one day, she never thought of which subject she would actually teach, but she thinks it has a nice ring to it. After her Sixth year Nym left Hogwarts and London behind. Shortly after having completed her N.E.W.T.s a year early she returned to Italy allowing her parents to begin the Muggle process of securing Nym's Chinese citizenship. She was moved to Tuvas Village in Kanas, Xinjiang, China where she lived with her mother's parents. Nym learned Traditional Chinese Medicine from her grandmother. She could have learned it from her mother, but her grandmother claimed Cai had lost her touch after twenty years. There were many, many arguments between Nym's mother Cai and her mother Meiling. The arguments were in Chinese which Nym had trouble understanding, her mother and grandmother were speaking a different dialect. One that Nym was able to fully comprehend, but has not yet learned to speak. All the fighting, the entire time, was about Cai, and Aldo. Nym's grandparents loved her from the moment they saw her, they were angry with her mother Cai for throwing away her life, and for waiting seventeen years to let them meet their granddaughter. Nym has returned from China as recently as March of 2025, she was not looking to move to the UK until she realized how much she missed it. She plans to continue her training as a Healer under those employed at St. Mungo's or working with the Healers at Hogwarts. Family Info Cai Viper (née Fang Cai) Cai is a brilliant woman and was a star student during her entire academic career back in China. She was on a tour of Rome when she met and fell in love with Aldo, he was taken by her beauty and the fact the she is not only incredibly quick witted and bold, but that she was also fierce and very loving. Cai was only in Rome to further her education, the more she learned about Aldo the less important everything else seemed. Aldo Viper Aldo like much of his family before him, had been home schooled by the elders members in the Viper family. He was doing what he was best at, which was exploring Rome when he saw Cai. She was drawn in by his playfulness and the ability he has to insult, and compliment simultaneously. He met with her numerous times at the very same Gelateria, until that was no longer enough and they ran away together, the rest is history. |} Background Personality Nym is very competitive, but she is still a good sport. She is very witty, sarcastic, a little wild. She is fun when she is with her friends, but she can be serious when the situation calls for it. She is a great listener, and constantly attempts to analyze people's reactions or reasoning within seconds of meeting or seeing them. She is a very good liar, but she chooses not to do so unless it is of absolute necessity. You can't hide anything from her or lie to her only because she will dig and snoop or question and pester until she finds the truth. Nym is an amazing friend, don't make her mad or she will be forced to humiliate you as she is capable of violent outbursts when she feels threatened. :Nym headbutt a boy in the nose for putting the moves on her. She claims it was an accident, when in reality it was a natural reaction to her being touched without warning. ::She did also date said boy for the remainder of the school year. Appearance Possessions |} Skills and Abilities :Nym loves art, and she is has an enjoyment of many academic subjects (both magical and muggle). For some reason, she enjoys hand-to-hand combat, and martial arts more than anything else. Nym is not only intelligent, and athletic, she is also a lover of nature who believes she can commune with animals. Her family once owned a white tiger, Arabian horses, and a poisonous snake. These animals are no longer living as the tiger consumed the horses, and the poisonous snake, killing itself in the process. :Martial Arts Nym is a trained Martial Artist, she was trained by her father Aldo in multiple Italian styles of Martial Arts :Liu Bo or Paranza; the wielding of a staff to attack or defend. :Greco-Roman Style of wrestling, it is not her first choice but she is capable of impressive take downs. :Italian style fencing and edged-weapon combat, she fights with much more vigor with a rapier or long sword in her grasp seeing it as an extension of her arm. Due to her Chinese heritage and Nym's obsession with combat, Cai insisted she learn at least one style of Chinese Martial Arts as well, Nym enjoys it so much she chose to learn 3 ; Wushu, Shaolin and Wudang Kung Fu. Nym owns and trains with (only in her home) the now banned Caestus. A cestus is an ancient battle glove, It is the Classic World’s equivalent to brass knuckles. Nym is in the process of designing her own, based on her proportions and the force behind her punches. She is still in the drawing board phase and has yet to begin any actual work, overwhelmed by the many different possibilities. :Traditional Chinese Healing Nym has been trained in Traditional Chinese Healing methods and techniques by her grandmother Meiling. A skilled witch with over eighty years of Healing field experience as a Mediwitch. Nym has pre-existing knowledge of Healing from her time at Hogwarts, she sat the course at N.E.W.T. -level. She was trained along side competent healers in Xinjiang working long days and longer nights for several months. Nym favors Liniments, salves, and compresses. She frequently employs the use of herbal powders and decoctions. Charms Charms are a specialty of Nym, she has been quite skilled in her Charm work, often bewitching a lot of her own and the possessions of others since before she was fully aware of what it was she was actually capable of doing. Nym exerts much more control over the objects she Charms these days and when something does happen to begin operating strangely, Cai and Aldo know that is was just Nym. Her patronus (will be) a Firefly. Potions Potions are not a favorite of Nym, she does not always know what she is doing but miraculously always ends up successful. Her maternal grandmother was a Potioneer, and her mother maintains some outstanding skill in potions as well. Nym's paternal grandparents are both very skilled Potioneers, only as a hobby, they believe their time was better spent the newest generation of Viper Dark Charms. Relationships Whereabouts :Buying flowers at Jolies Fleur :At The Apothecary buy and selling Potions ingredients :Trying to schedule a booking at the Hong Kong Restaurant Category:Characters Category:Pure-Blood Category:Students Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "N" Category:August Birthday Category:Acacia Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ravenclaw Category:Italian Category:Chinese Category:User adopted Category:Ambidextrous Category:Small Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Faeriegrrl's chars Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Speaks Chinese Category:Speaks Italian Category:Only Child Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Born in Italy